Mutual Interest
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: -Oh! Que bom! Enfim o achei! Di-digo...Eu estava a sua procura, Capitão. Coulson/Steve Friendship ou pre/slash


**Título:** Mutual Interest  
**Autor:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto] Pare, pensa e escreva, Vingaescritor**, General (friendship ou pre-slash, você escolhe!); Humor.  
**Advertências:** Provavelmente varios erros em relação ao canon e a linha temporal.  
**Resumo: **-Oh! Que bom! Enfim o achei! Di-digo...Eu estava a sua procura, Capitão.

**Mutual Interest**

-Capitão! ! Capitão! - Coulson gritava pelos corredores desertos da S.H.I.E.L.D, olhando para todos os lados, procurando. Ele parou, suspirando. foi nessa hora que pensou ter ouvido um som e depois confirmou ao ver um movimento onde se dobrava no corredor, foi até lá rapido. -Oh! Que bom! Enfim o achei! Di-digo...Eu estava a sua procura, Capitão.- ele arrumou a postura, somente depois percebendo que o outro nem olhava para ele.

-Já disse que não precisa me chamar de Capitão, . Aliás, "Steve" seria ótimo!- o loiro enfim ergueu o olhar do caderno que tinha em mãos e sorriu.

-E-Eu...não...eu não ousaria. Por favor, venha comigo, Fury o está chamando...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não exatamente, mas... o que o senhor está fazendo?- ele perguntou, a curiosidade superando sua timidez ao ver um pedacinho do que tinha no caderno.

-Não me chame de "senhor", por favor... -Steve disse de imediato, fazendo uma expressão quase dolorosa. Sabia que o outro só queria ser educado, mas ser chamado assim só o o lembrava de sua idade, não a que aparentava ter, mas a qual era contada a partir do ano em que nascera.

-Me desculpe! E-Eu...não...-Coulson gaguejou, nervoso, percebendo que magoara o outro de alguma forma, tentou mudar de assunto. Ele se abaixou e tentou ver melhor o caderno. - O s...v-você... -ele limpou a garganta para que soasse mais firme -...você fez isso? -a informalidade da pergunta somado a proximidade fizeram Coulson corar de leve.

-E-eu...Sim. -Steve admitiu, olhando para o desenho em suas maos e tentando conter a vontade imensa de escondê-lo ou de se esconder. -...eu sempre gostei de desenhar e... bem, é bobagem...- ele fez um gesto com a mão, dispensando o assunto e depois a levou ate o canto onde a folha encontrava a espiral do caderno, ameaçando arrancar.

-Não! Não faça isso! Não é bobagem! É incrível! Eu não sabia que desenhava...- ele levara uma mão até a do outro para impedi-lo, retirando no momento em que Steve olhou para as mãos unidas.

-Acha mesmo? Que é incrível?- Steve disse com um leve tom de insegurança na voz.

-Sim! Está perfeita! É alguém conhecido? Quem você desenhou, eu digo...

-Não, é só... você vai rir se eu disser...

-NÃO! Nunca! Eu nunca riria do se...de você, Steve...- ele corou em dobro pelo que disse e por ter dito o primeiro nome do loiro.

Steve riu, divertido e sem perceber o embaraço do outro.

-Bem...é um personagem... que eu estou criando... quando eu tinha 16 anos eu encontrei uma revista em quadrinhos no chão...eu nunca tinha lido uma, nem saiba direito o que era na época... -o loiro olhava para a frente, mas as íris azuis parecia estar distantes, como se num tempo há muito passado-...eu a abri apenas para ver se tinha o nome do dono... e tinha, eu fui devolver depois, mas eu também olhei a primeira página... depois o dono me disse que perdera de proposito, para a mãe comprar uma nova, pois a capa tinha rasgado... eu perguntei se podia ficar e ele deixou, eu li sem parar, fiquei completamente fascinado e depois fui atrás de mais e também comecei a desenhar, inspirado pelas imagens e histórias que li...- ele piscou, parecendo voltar e perceber onde estava -...eu sei que um adulto não deveria ainda gostar dessas coisas...- ele abaixou o olhar, corando de leve, coçando a nuca em seguida.

-Claro que devia! - Coulson respondeu num impulso de novo e limpou uma lagrima no canto do olho, gerada pela emoção de ouvir uma historia tao tocante e ainda mais tão pessoal de seu ídolo. Quase deixou escapar que tinha a coleção completa (incluindo algumas raras e guardadas num cofre com dispositivos de segurança de última geração) das revistas em quadrinhos do Capitão América, mas se recompôs antes disso. -Eu quero dizer... não tem problema nenhum com isso. Ultimamente muitos adultos admitem seu amor por quadrinhos e outras artes, eu mesmo sou um deles e muitos até ganham a vida assim! Claro que tem sempre uns idiotas que ainda pensam mal disso... não que o senhor seja um idiota, claro que não! Oh não, eu o chamei de "senhor"de novo, me perdoe, me perdoe! Eu...

Steve piscou e depois começou a rir, em parte divertido pelo jeito do outro e em parte aliviado por não ter sido rejeitado.

-Está tudo bem...será que posso chamá-lo de Coulson? Ou até de Phil?

-Sim! Claro que sim! Ia ser uma honra se me chamasse de qualquer um desses! - os olhos dele brilharam como se tivessem sido substituídos por 2 estrelas.

-Bem...Phil, quer ver mais? Eu tenho outros desenhos aqui...

-Sim, claro... Steve.- ele conteve o suspiro que quis sair nos seu lábios e também os pulos de emoção depois de ter dito o nome e por ter ouvido o outro dizer o seu.

Eles começaram a folear o caderno, as cabeças quase se encostando para verem melhor, ambos completamente esquecidos de Fury e do que ele queria deles.

**The End...**

**N.A:** Qualquer erro por linha temporal ou canônica, por favor me perdoe...


End file.
